His and Her Story
by Jeslene
Summary: [Rui x Oc] Rui lost the only one in his life. Or was it? Chapter 5's up!
1. The Meeting

Her Story  
  
Chapter One  
  
The meeting  
  
Disclaimer: I only own one character in this fanfic! The other characters of HYD belongs rightfully to their owner Yoko Kamio.  
  
A.N: Hi there! My second fanfic in HYD! I started writing this fic cuz I just feel like doing it. But it's not going to be about Tsukasa and Tsukushi or Rui and Tsukushi... You'll see!  
  
Summary: Tsukushi and Tsukasa is finally married, after all the trouble Tsukasa's mother cause, she finally gives in to their love for each other. The story is gonna be about Rui and a girl, but not Tsukushi. Is Rui going to love another after the heartbreak of Shizuka's depart and Tsukushi's marriage?  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
"Do I really need to go? I'm tired of all this!"  
  
"Yes! Come on... Showing off my favorite cousin is not a crime right?"  
  
I glared at Akira. Sometimes I really wonder if his skull contains anything. "You know, I got out of the family because I got tired of all the things that I had been expected to do. And now I finally got out of the family yet you want me to be included in this kind of activities?" I frowned.  
  
Akira didn't even blink. He just continued to command the servants dressing me up. I let out a sigh and gave up. I promise myself never to promise Akira for anything. If it's not for his financial assistance, my cafe would have already closed down. I guess I had no choice.  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
"Hey! Akira's late! Again!" Staring into space, I heard Tsukasa's voice through a mist. "Rui! Stop sleeping! You slept this whole morning and afternoon!" I shrugged.  
  
It was almost three years since Tsukasa and Tsukushi's marriage. I still remember my heartbreak when Tsukushi announced the news. It was no surprise Tsukushi took Tsukasa over me. Despite my disappointment, I convinced myself that Tsukushi will get happiness from him.  
  
After all, he was the one she loved. Looking at Tsukushi now. I knew she did not make a wrong decision. She was glowing.  
  
Soujiro's voice broke me from my thoughts. "Akira! Who's that babe beside you?" I looked up. Sure enough, that girl beside Akira was beautiful. Long brown hair, emerald green eyes and a beautiful complexion "Not another..." I heard Tsukasa groaned.  
  
"Hey! Don't get it wrong! She's my cousin!" Akira quickly jumped to his cousin's defense. He knew that this girl beside him is under alot of stress. The only thing he can do is make her comfortable and relax.  
  
I was staring at the girl. This girl is glowing with confidence. Just like Tsukushi when she worked. But there is something special about her, which I couldn't locate. Her sea green eyes seem to suck me into them. I never felt like this after Tsukushi.  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
Akira beamed as he introduced me to his friends, as if showing off a precious treasure. That almost made me laughed out loud. But I remained quiet. No one can stand Akira's nagging. "This is Mitsuo Ayako." Akira continued to introduce his friends. Nishikado Soujirou, my first impression was, and .  
  
Domyouji Tsukasa, one of the most powerful man in Japan. I recognized him right from the start. 23 years old this year, he was considered the youngest businessman in the world. From his eyes, I know that he still have abit of temper, but it melted at the sight of his wife.  
  
Domyouji Tsukushi, a woman I admire alot. From her eyes, I knew she was full of confidence. I can almost see myself in them. At 21, she looked much younger then her age.  
  
The person that caught my attention the most, Hanazawa Rui. His marble- glass eyes stared at me. We made a connection I didn't expect will happen. He smiled and I did the same.  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
I paid attention to Ayako as she gracefully danced with Akira on the dance floor. Her long hair flew after her as she turned. I couldn't take my eyes off her. As the music come to an end, she took a seat opposite me. My eyes met hers. For a moment, she seemed to look deep in my eyes, then she gave a light smile.  
  
I told myself to get up and get the courage to ask her to dance. I really wanted to ask her where she got her glow and confidence from. But Soujirou caught her first. Tsukushi took a seat beside me. I turned and gave a slight smile and then turned my gaze back to the dance floor.  
  
"Rui, I can actually see myself in her."  
  
"You do?"  
  
"Yes. And I can see from the way you looked at her, you like her." Tsukushi stated.  
  
I turned to meet my eyes with Tsukushi. "Maybe I do." I admitted. "It may be for the reason that she looked like you." "No." My eyes widen as Tsukushi gave the reply. "I can sense something in her that you can't find in me." I actually agreed to what Tsukushi observed.  
  
"Her gracefulness, her beauty and her determination. That is what I don't have. The only thing i can say now," She gazed into my eyes with her soft brown orbs and continued. "Is, go for her. Rui."  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
I slumped down on the sofa near the dance floor. I should had rejected Akira. It had been a tiring day for me, after all the work in the cafe today. But I know I have to stay up. I want to show my parents that I can do without them, without their money and name.  
  
"Mind to have a dance with me?"  
  
A soft voice called from above. I looked up, restlessly, then to realize that it was Hanazawa Rui. He was leaning towards me slightly while holding out his hand. "My pleasure." I replied, as I took his hand.  
  
The atmosphere was soft and warm around him. As the music continued, we danced quietly. He spoke up suddenly. "Where do you study, Mitsuo-san?" "I'm not studying right now. I worked in a cafe I opened." He seemed shock from my reply, but he kept his feelings well.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I don't want to depend on my parents for anything. I guess fame and fortune is not my part. To be exact, I just don't want to act as my parents want. The perfect girl. I just have enough of all that."  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
I can't help but admire the girl in front of me. She was so independent, not depending on anyone. As the song ended, I had to let her go. I decided I was hungry and headed for the buffet table. I didn't realize that Ayako had left.  
  
When I turned back, hoping to catch her and give her a lift home, she was gone.  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
A.N: So..... How was it? Do u all prefer Memories or this fic? Like Mitsuo Ayako? By the way, Memories will update a little later since I wanna continue with this fic. Sorry! Please review! I need all the comments! Good or bad!? 


	2. Such A Help!

His and Her Story  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Such A Help  
  
Disclaimer: I only own one character in this fanfic! The other characters of HYD belongs rightfully to their owner Yoko Kamio.  
  
A.N: Hi! Thanks for the reviews! Thankz a million! Well... My head's gonna burst soon... You see... I just finished writing Memories chap 9 then i continued writing this chapter... I hope i won't mix both fics up!  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
As I walked on, on my way back to my apartment, I heard someone calling my name. I didn't turn. I'm too tired for anything else. That's when someone tapped on my shoulder.  
  
"Miss Mitsuo, do I have the pleasure to send you home?"  
  
I turned and saw a tall figure in front of me. It's Hanazawa Rui. "No thanks Hanazawa-san, my apartment is nearby, I can reach there by walking."  
  
He raised his brows a little and smiled gently. "I'll walk you there then." He lowered his face to meet his eyes with mine. His blue eyes seemed to suck me in, embracing me in his atmosphere. My heart skipped a beat as I realize I'm staring at him. I broke away the gaze and nodded.  
  
I think he realize I'm blushing, he smiled when I turned and walked towards the direction of my apartment.  
  
"I smell the ocean."  
  
"Huh? Yeah, there's a beach nearby." I was shocked at his sudden conversation. "Can we go there for a walk? Just a while will do." His eyes pleaded for me to agree, my heart flipped at his look, I guess I can't help but say yes.  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
I looked at her as we walked side by side by the ocean. As the wind blow, her silky brown hair flew after her. A slight smile tug at her lips as the moonlight shone down on her face, she looked beautiful.  
  
I regained my composure as she turned to look at me. "Hanazawa-san? Can we go back now? I'm really tired. I need to get some rest before the work tomorrow."  
  
Work? What work? I wanted to ask her, but I think I shouldn't invade her privacy. And she did look tired. I nodded slightly and we turned back.  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
"Irashimasae! May I take your order?"  
  
"Sorry to keep you waiting! Enjoy your meal!"  
  
The cafe was buzzing with activities. Although it's only in the noon, I'm already tired. But I must get that smile on my face no matter what!  
  
"Irashima... Akira! What are you doing here? Disrupting my business?" I grinned as Akira fake a hurt look as he place his hand over his heart. "Hey! Visiting my cousin is not a crime! At least not in Japan!" I gave him a smirk and shot back, "But it is in my cafe!"  
  
Akira grinned at my reply.  
  
Akira can really make me feel relaxed just by fighting with me. It's kinda weird though. I mean RELAX by fighting? Oh well, that's just Akira.  
  
"Hello Mitsuo-san."  
  
I heard a female voice behind Akira. I was so busy playing with Akira that I didn't realize that there were people behind him. It's F4 and Makino Tsukushi.  
  
"Konichiwa." I gave a bow and invited all of them in. Nishikado-san looked around my cafe and I think I heard him say "No babes around here!" Same old Nishikado.  
  
Makino-san was talking to her husband and Hanazawa-san is staring at something. Well, I don't know is he looking at though...  
  
Akira tapped me on my shoulder and gave me a wink. Oh no... He's gonna do that again? He talked to Nishikado and they both stood up and went outside.  
  
Guess what they did? They went off seducing girls to come to my cafe. I slapped my forehead and shook my head.  
  
I got really busy with all the "Customers" demanding menus and ordering. All my staffs were the same as me, pacing up and down to satisfy the customers' needs.  
  
While I cleared away some dishes, my feet hit on something. I squeezed my eyes shut, expecting to kiss the earth soon.  
  
I then opened my eyes to find myself not having a close contact with the floor, but in the arms on someone. I looked up, its Hanazawa. I jumped up and apologized to him before trying to scatter away. He stopped me by putting his hand on my shoulder.  
  
"I'll help you."  
  
He started clearing away the dishes at the tables. I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned to see Makino. "I'll help too." Then she began to take orders of the customers. I gave her a grateful smile before going back to work.  
  
Domyouji-san only sat there and look with interest. The cafe is definitely buzzing with activity.  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
I gave out a little yawn as we waited for Mitsuo-san to close her shop. It really is a tiring day. My first time working in a cafe, I must admit, it's really fun.  
  
"Okay! I'm done! Thanks for all your help!" She turned to us with a dazzling smile before bowing down again. Tsukushi smiled. "Well, it's no big deal. I guess we all enjoyed working in your cafe today!"  
  
"I'm really sure Soujirou and Akira enjoyed it the most." added Tsukasa sarcastically. Soujirou and Akira turned to look at each other before nodding together. She let out a laugh. Her eyes twinkled when she laugh. My heart flipped as she turned and gave me a smile.  
  
She's the only one after Tsukushi that can give me such an effect. I must say, she is special.  
  
"Well, I think we should go." Stated Tsukushi with a gentle smile. Mitsuo- san nodded. "Me too, thanks alot for the help today!"  
  
"I'll walk you home." I heard myself say. When had I become so straightforward? I don't know. Tsukushi looked at me and gave me an encouraging smile. "Then we'll go first. See you." Tsukasa called over his shoulder. I nodded and watched them as they walked away.  
  
I turn over to Mitsuo-san and smiled. "Let's go." She gave me a smile and we walked down the road leading to her apartment.  
  
We reached our destination too fast, that we didn't have much to talk about. But I feel that, just by walking side by side, I can read her mind. Such a funny feeling. A feeling so peaceful.  
  
"Arigato Hanazawa-san!" She bowed. "I'll see you next time!" She turned to walk away. Suddenly, the picture of Shizuka's depart and Tsukushi's marriage appeared in my mind.  
  
"The only thing I can say now, is go for her, Rui."  
  
Tsukushi's words echoed in my mind. I can't lose this girl anymore. I grabbed her arm and she turn to look at me in surprise. I gave her a tender smile before kissing her on her cheek. "Good night." With that, I walked away, leaving her standing there, shocked.  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
As I close the door behind me, I touched the spot where he kissed.  
  
He kissed me.  
  
My face flushed as the thoughts came back to me. I know I'm falling hard for this man. But i reminded myself something.  
  
"Gomen, Hanazawa-san" I whispered to my room as I made up my mind.  
  
There is no way I will allow anyone to get hurt for me. Ever.  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
A.N: Woo Hoo! What a long chapter I wrote! Like it? Pleaseeee review! I need your comments! Every comment counts! What is Mitsuo Ayako trying to protect Rui from? All in the next chapter! 


	3. Special: Introductions

His and Her Story  
  
Special Chapter  
  
!Introductions!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the HYD casts... Onli Ayako belongs to me!  
  
Jeslene: Hey people! It seems like I didn't introduce the characters to you all! I mean what happened to all of the HYD cast after Tsukushi married Tsukasa? Well...  
  
Tsukasa: *Frowns* Stop talking like there's no one here okay? I think it's better that we introduce ourselves by ourselves!  
  
Jeslene: *Whimpers* Hey! That's not the way to talk to the author! I've got a secret weapon for defeating you! *Grins evilly*  
  
Tsukasa: Wh... What! No one can defeat the great Domyouji Tsukasa!  
  
Jeslene: *Calls over her shoulder* TSUKUSHI~~~!  
  
Tsukushi: Tsukasa! Don't be rude to the author! *Turns REALLY big* Or else....!  
  
Tsukasa: *Turns Chibi* Yes dear! *Turns to Jeslene* Sorry!  
  
Rui: *Restlessly* Can we start?  
  
Jeslene: Oh yea! We'll start with Akira first then! Ohhhh Akiraaaaa~~  
  
*Akira appears with a rose in his hand*  
  
Akira: Hello, my dear readers, Mimasaka Akira at your service, ladies. *GrInS*  
  
*Girls screaming*  
  
*Jeslene ran over and whacked him hard his head*  
  
Akira: OW!  
  
Jeslene: Please! We're having introductions here! So stop acting like you're the prince charming! *Takes out the eraser* Or else I'm gonna erase you away... *GriNs evilly*  
  
Akira: *Turns Chibi* Okay! I'm sorry! Forgive me would ya? *Looks at Jeslene with puppy dog eyes and turn back to original size* Now I'm working in Mimasaka Cooperation after my father. Currently 23 years old. In this story, I'm Ayako's cousin! *Smiles Seductively at the audience* Currently single and available!  
  
Jeslene: *Whacks him again* You're not suppose to seduce readers! Next! Soujiro!  
  
Soujiro: I'm not gonna do any introductions without girls watching!  
  
Jeslene: Well... I'm a girl...  
  
Soujiro: You don't act like one! I thought you were a boy the first time I saw you!  
  
*Jeslene took a baseball bat from Tsukasa and whack Soujiro hard on his head*  
  
Soujiro: Ouch! HEY!  
  
Jeslene: *Smiles innocently* Tsukasa! Can you pass me my eraser?  
  
Soujiro: *PuPpY eYeS* Don't be angry, my great author! Okay! I'm Nishikado Soujiro! I'm going to be the president of Nishikado Pte Ltd next year, after my father step down! I may act like I'm a playboy, but if you read the comic, *Took out a HYD comic from dunnoe where* You'll know that I'm hurt before! So do pity me! Ladies?  
  
Jeslene: SOOOJIIIROOO! You're not suppose to...  
  
*Soujiro ran away before Jeslene finish her sentence.*  
  
Tsukasa: Is it my turn yet?  
  
Jeslene: Yeah... Go on!  
  
Tsukasa: HEY PEOPLE! *WhacKs* OUCH! What's that for!  
  
Jeslene: Respect your readers! Drop the caps!  
  
Tsukasa: But that's my STYLE!  
  
Jeslene: *Turned to look at Tsukushi and Tsukasa immediately turns chibi*  
  
Tsukasa: *Smiles* Hello everyone! I'm Domyouji Tsukasa! I'm one of the richest man in Japan and I own Domyouji International. As you know, I'm one of the main characters in HYD! Now introducing my sweet, beautiful wife, Tsukushi!  
  
*Lights on Tsukushi*  
  
Tsukushi: *Bows* Konichiwa minna-san! I'm Makino Tsukushi! The humble wife of Tsukasa. Kaede left us alone three years ago as she finally approve of our relationship. We got married and now living happily in a huge mansion. *Tears forming* But Tsukasa's never there! Jeslene! I wanna complain!  
  
Jeslene: *Sweatsdrops* A... I will try my best! next please!  
  
Rui: *SnOrEsSs*  
  
Jeslene: *Swaetdrops* Rui! It's you turn! Rui! *Shook him* RUI!  
  
Rui: *SnOrEsSs*  
  
Jeslene: *Vein pops out* LOOK! It's Ayako!  
  
Rui: Huh? Huh? Where?  
  
Jeslene: *Hands him the microphone* It's your turn!  
  
Rui: You tricked me! I wanna sleep!  
  
Jeslene: You can sleep as soon as you finish your introductions!  
  
Rui: *Cheers Up* Really? *Jeslene Nods* I'm Hanazawa Rui, currently working as the president of Hanazawa cooperation. I broke down after Tsukushi's marriage but soon met Mitsuo-san. Well... I'm happy! That's all! *Snores -_- zZzzZz*  
  
Jeslene: A... *Sweatsdrops* OoKay... Last but not least... Mitsuo Ayako!  
  
Ayako: Konichiwa! I'm Mitsuo Ayako! I just join the cast of HYD in this story! Thanks to Jeslene! *Bows to Jeslene* If you read the fic carefully, You'll understand that I came from a rich family. But I didn't like the way that my life was organized, so I ran from my family. And I opened a Cafe named Tropical Blue. Do come okay? I'll give discounts! It's located at...  
  
*Whack!*  
  
Jeslene: HEY! Don't advertise!  
  
Ayako: *Sobs...*  
  
Rui: What did you do to her? *Chase after Jeslene*  
  
Jeslene: HEY! Stop it Rui! *Holds up eraser* *Rui stops and went back to sleep.*  
  
Jeslene: Okay! That's all! Thanks for your attention! Watch out for the new chapters! 


	4. Her Side Of The Story

His and Her Story  
  
Chapter three  
  
Her Side Of The Story  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the HYD cast except for Ayako!  
  
A.N: Hihi! Do ya all like that special chap I made? I just happen to think of it... Thanks for the reviews! This chappie is gonna be about Ayako's story, of her past and everything. Enjoy even if it's not good! Plz forgive!  
  
Btw, You should pronounce Mitsuo Ayako as Meet-Zu-oh Ah-Ya-Ko (If you dunnoe...)  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
"Miss Mitsuo?"  
  
I looked up to notice a man in his early twenties looking down at me with a smile. I gave a slight smile as a gesture of politeness while he lean down a little and held out his hand. "Do I have the pleasure to invite you for a dance?"  
  
"That will be my honor."  
  
The crowd dancing on the dance floor cleared as the host and I danced.  
  
"Look! That's Mitsuo-san's daughter!"  
  
"Beautiful and elegant isn't she? I wish my son will marry such a talented woman!"  
  
"I heard she was the speak person for a number of charities and products!"  
  
To most people, they only know me as the daughter of Mitsuo Cooperation's President, Mitsuo Keishi. They only know me for my physical features and achievements. They think I enjoy all these comments and compliments.  
  
But I don't.  
  
No one knows that, not even my parents.  
  
All except for Akira. You won't believe that my best friend is my personal maid. But it's true.  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
The door creaked open as I frown. "Akira! Can you please knock when you come in? That's rude!"  
  
Akira smirked and he slumped down on my couch. I continued brushing my hair and gestured for the maids to resume applying my makeup. "Another one huh? Too bad for that guy!" Akira commented.  
  
I groaned at his words. "Don't remind me! This is really boring! Look at all that guys sucking up to me! Mom just can't take a hint."  
  
Akira laughed and continued, "One word for this..." All of us, including the maids, broke into peals of laughter as Akira and I gave the answer together, "Idiots!"  
  
"Ayako-chan, Madam wants you down right now."  
  
Misume, my personal maid opened the door to my room and told me the "orders" with a gentle smile. I groaned. "Orders again?" Misume smiled again and shrugged.  
  
"Gomen ne Akira, but you have to go home right now. Mother wants me down right now." I turned my gaze to Akira, on the other hand gesturing the other maids to go back to their original duties.  
  
"I heard that already! Okay okay! I guess I'll go disturb Rui's beauty sleep!" With a silly smile, he waved goodbye and disappeared through the door. I stood up and cleared my cheerful mood.  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
"I'm glad you're already dressed up for the occasion."  
  
I gave a slight smile but my eyes are dead serious. I felt like giving a remark. But I stopped myself. Never be rude to your mother. That's rule number one.  
  
"If you're ready, we'll get going." Mother got up from the expensive coffee table and called for the housekeeper to get the car ready.  
  
Behind her back, I rolled my eyes at the thought of spoiled brats sucking up to me like leeches and showering me with gifts. It's disgusting.  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
School isn't any better.  
  
I studied at Shikazu High, a school that contains rich brats that discuss about Chanel and Gucci products. Although it's a famous school. it still loses out to Eirin and Eitoku.  
  
As soon as the students there know that I'm the daughter of Mitsuo Keishi, they stick to me, like glue. Definitely irritating. Whenever they tried talking to me or flattering me, all they got back was a cold glare from me.  
  
The girls thought I was nasty and the guys thought I'm cool. It's good that I haven't lose my temper yet.  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
Home, can I call that home at all? The first thing I see when I got back to "what-people-called" home, was shattered vases on the floor and Mother sobbing her heart out. Is that what happened in ordinary homes?  
  
If you asked me how much I wanted to be an ordinary girl, with a complete home, with loving parents, alot, I'll answer.  
  
To be able to soak up the sun on the beach.  
  
To be able to love without being ordered.  
  
To be able to fly on my own.  
  
And to be ordinary.  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
"Ayako-chan, are you sure you're okay? You really looked......" Misume searched for a word to describe my pale face, now almost purple in colour.  
  
"Unbearable." She finally decided to settle on this word while I laughed a little.  
  
I took a look at my reflection on the mirror and I agreed totally with Misume. I really look unbearable with my usually energetic eyes filling with restlessness and my glowing skin becoming pale.  
  
"No choice right? Rule number two in this so called home. Never disobey your parents." I gave a slight smile to assure Misume that I'm all right. Misume still looked doubtful, but she heaved a sigh and nodded.  
  
With some expert makeup, I looked as though as I'm okay. The doorbell rang just as the hair stylist was done with my hair. I went down the stairs and smiled as soon as I saw Akira.  
  
Dressed in an Arami suit and with his hair straightened, he looked dashing. He grinned goofily as I approached him.  
  
"Looking beautiful as usual huh?"  
  
"Ya right, don't try to use this to make me say the same to you!" Akira smirked. "My motives discovered? It's no harm complimenting on your most dashing cousin right?"  
  
"You mean the most moronic cousin." I giggled as Akira placed a hand over his heart while making a sad expression. I tugged on his hand and we went out of the house.  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
"Are you okay Ayako? You look really sick!"  
  
Akira placed his hand over my fore head and backed off as if he was burnt by fire. "It's hot!" I shook my head and smiled slightly. Akira's eyes clouded with worry.  
  
"Are you sure? Do you want to go back now?" I shook my head again and took his hand.  
  
"Let's go dancing."  
  
"But... WHAO!" Before he can finish his sentence, I already dragged him towards the dance floor.  
  
The whole world swayed as we danced. My head hurts like knifes piercing through my brain. Akira's voice rang through my ears in a mist.  
  
I think I head him say something about "are you all right". But that was the only sentence I heard before falling into darkness.  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
I held my head as I got out from the bed.  
  
The bed?  
  
Where am I?  
  
Aren't I supposed to be at the ball?  
  
"Ayako! You're okay!" I turned to see Akira holding to a cup of steaming coffee with a smile on his face. "What happened?" I asked, trying to stop the pain in my head.  
  
Akira sat down on the edge of the bed. "You fainted, so I drove you here. I've already contacted your parents."  
  
"There's no need for that." I said, my voice shaking.  
  
"They don't care about me at all! All they want is money and fame! All they do is fight!" My voice broke as I sobbed.  
  
I wiped away my tears with the back of my hand and took a deep breath.  
  
"Gomen Akira. I just can't stand it anymore." I turned to meet my emerald eyes with Akira's.  
  
"You... You mean..."  
  
"I'm leaving this home."  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
"Exactly what you mean you want to leave this house!?" Father roared. I can almost feel the house shake. I took a deep breath and locked my eyes with the identical ones glaring at me.  
  
"I said it, leaving this house as in never coming back, as in living freely, by myself."  
  
"I WILL NEVER ALLOW IT!" Father flared.  
  
Bravely, I stood up with my bags and walked towards the door. "Don't you dare! Ayako! If you dare, I'll disown you!"  
  
"I'm sorry Father. I'm not asking for your permission, I'm only informing you. Forgive me for my attitude."  
  
Gathering all my courage, I walked off into the night.  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
I found a rented apartment and decided to stay there, with my own savings. I looked for jobs, and succeeded. Surprisingly, My parents did not send anyone to go after me, and I'm glad for that. After all my hard work, I was able to open a cafe. All by myself.  
  
I know, without anyone's help, I can still make it through the night.  
  
Without my parent's fame and fortune, the sky is still as blue as ever.  
  
Now, I can go for tans at the beach.  
  
I can love without being ordered.  
  
I spread my wings and fly across the sky.  
  
I can be ordinary.  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
A.N: YEAH! Longest chappie I ever wrote! That's Ayako's story. I noe its kinda funnie... But... Well all right.... Next chappie coming up is about what is Ayako hiding from Rui. Thanks for the reviews for the last few chappies! I hope more of you can reviews to give me ideas! Thanks! 


	5. The Moment I saw You Cry

His and Her Story  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Cry  
  
Disclaimer: Jeslene do not own any of the HYD cast except Ayako.  
  
A.N: Hey Yo! I'm back! Bad news.... Writer's block! Urm... Sorry if the story's bad, cuz the reviews are really little, thanks for all who reviewed anyway! Thank you! I'm wondering if I should stop writing this story as the reviews showed that not alot of people is reading it.... Anyway, I'm still at the state of considering it! Thanks for all the reviews for my two one shot fics! Love ya all!  
  
~*~  
  
"Gomen, Hanazawa-san" I whispered to my room as I made up my mind.  
  
There is no way I will allow anyone to get hurt for me.  
  
Ever.  
  
~*~.  
  
I can still remember her flushed face, blushing a beautiful colour of scarlet. She looked like an angel under the moonlight. My brows furrowed in anger as Soujirou kept on waving his hand to capture my attention.  
  
"Oi! Rui! Stop staring into space for once could ya? You've been the same since... Forever!" I snorted and turned my gaze to the view outside the large window.  
  
"HANAZAWA RUI!"  
  
I covered my ears in disgust as I sat up and shoot a glare at Akira. "I can hear you, don't ever try that again!" Akira's eyes turned innocent. "You weren't listening! I don't any choice!"  
  
"Whatever. What were you all talking about?" I sat up in interest upon hearing Tsukushi's words. "We're thinking of visiting Mitsuo-san at her cafe again. Do you want to go with us?" I nodded in agreement. (A.N: By the way, Tsukasa is not with them as he has to work.)  
  
~*~  
  
I looked up at the wall clock. 2.20pm. I heaved a sigh as I continued my work. Akira called me just now and told me he'll be coming over at 2.30pm.  
  
I should have asked him if Hanazawa Rui would be coming with him. My heartbeat quickened at the thought of Hanazawa Rui's face. I touched the spot where he kissed last night softly. I know I'm falling for him, but I must stop myself before anything happens. I don't want to be hurt, anymore.  
  
"Ayako!"  
  
I took control of my emotions and adjusted my feelings before turning to Akira with a smile. "Irashimasae, Akira, Hanazawa-san, Nishikado-san, Makino-san!" I bowed down. Nishikado smiled brightly, to me and the females in the cafe, making them drool at him.  
  
"Konichiwa, Mitsuo-san!" Makino-san greeted with a gentle smile. "Just all us by our names, that will be easier, ne?" With a slight smile, I nodded. "Then please call me Ayako! Take a seat!"  
  
~*~  
  
She's avoiding meeting my gaze.  
  
Did I upset her yesterday night?  
  
Her actions did not answer my question. I mentally hit myself for going too fast on her. I must be an idiot! Is there anyone in the world who actually kiss someone you just got to know that day?  
  
My eyes followed her as she busied herself by washing the dishes, laughing occasionally at Akira's joke. Whenever her emerald eyes met mine, she'll turn away immediately. I convinced myself that it's all my illusion.  
  
But no.  
  
She's avoiding me. No questions about that. I've upset her.  
  
~*~  
  
"I'll walk you back."  
  
The sentence I dreaded to hear. I forced a smile on my lips as I lifted my face to Hanazawa Rui's, without meeting his intense gaze.  
  
"It's okay. I can get back on my own. Plus I need to do something before heading back."  
  
"But..."  
  
Before he could give a reply, I ran off at the directions of my apartment without so much as a goodbye. After glancing back and assuring myself that he wasn't following, I slowed down. When I recovered myself, I found out that I'm at the beach.  
  
I smoothed down my hair as the wind flipped it over and over with its strong gusts. The sea wasn't so happy today. The waves crushed on the shore violently. Almost as violent as my heart right now.  
  
~*~  
  
//Aiishiteru, Ayako.//  
  
//Me too!//  
  
//Gomen, Mitsuo-san, We've tried everything to save him, but he still went away.//  
  
//No! Tell me it's not true! Wake up! You told me that we'll get married at the beach!//  
  
//No.... Don't leave me... What about the promise? Please, wake up...//  
  
~*~  
  
Tears flowed down my cheeks as the memories flashed over and over again in my mind. I lifted my hand and brushed away my tears, which is now mixed with the rain. Somehow, the atmosphere fixed my emotions.  
  
Storm.  
  
I walked back to my apartment, oblivious to the drops of rain pattering down on my body. I wish that the rain could wash away all my guilt. But no, it will always be there.  
  
"Mitsuo-san."  
  
I jerked my head up in surprise as I forced a slight smile on my lips.  
  
"Didn't I say that you can call me by my name, Rui?"  
  
Rui smiled gently as I took in his appearance. He was soaked. "What are you doing here without so much as an umbrella?"  
  
He ignored my remark as he stared at my face.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You're crying."  
  
He brushed away the tears with his fingers, making me cry harder. We stood there for what seems like forever, with me crying like a moron and him hugging me as a gesture that he's here by my side.  
  
A.N: Wonder if I should stop the story or not... {='-'=}I dunnoe! Argh! Plz review to tell me what to do! Or I might be bald from tearing my hair off... Heh heh! 


	6. What About Me

His and Her Story  
  
Chapter 5  
  
What About Me  
  
Disclaimer: Jeslene do not own any of the HYD cast except Ayako.  
  
A/N: Now I realized something Ocs certainly don't fit in stories and fics. Whatever! When I said that I'm continuing this fiction, I will! ^^V Thanks for all the reviews! I really, really appreciate it!  
  
~*~  
  
Recap:  
  
Tears flowed down my cheeks as the memories flashed over and over again in my mind. I lifted my hand and brushed away my tears, which is now mixed with the rain. Somehow, the atmosphere fixed my emotions.  
  
Storm.  
  
I walked back to my apartment, oblivious to the drops of rain pattering down on my body. I wish that the rain could wash away all my guilt. But no, it will always be there.  
  
"Mitsuo-san."  
  
I jerked my head up in surprise as I forced a slight smile on my lips.  
  
"Didn't I say that you can call me by my name, Rui?"  
  
Rui smiled gently as I took in his appearance. He was soaked. "What are you doing here without so much as an umbrella?"  
  
He ignored my remark as he stared at my face.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You're crying."  
  
He brushed away the tears with his fingers, making me cry harder. We stood there for what seems like forever, with me crying like a moron and him hugging me as a gesture that he's here by my side.  
  
~*~  
  
"Here." I handed a brightly coloured towel and a plain white shirt to him. Rui looked up at me, shooting me with questioning glances. I smiled a little. "Those were Akira's. He came over to my apartment sometimes."  
  
He nodded in understanding and proceeded towards the bathroom. I was about to sit down on my sofa with I heard his soft voice.  
  
"You're going to tell me what happened after I came out."  
  
It wasn't a question, more like a command. I forced an innocent look onto my face.  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"You cried."  
  
"I was sad, so I cried! Any problems?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
I let out a sigh. The conversation wasn't going anywhere. He just threw the last dice and won his battle over my stubbornness. "I will."  
  
He smiled thinly, before turning back. I was about to relax, when I heard his voice again, frightening me out of my wits.  
  
"Go change, I don't want you to get a cold."  
  
"Yes sir! Now please! Would you mind going into the bathroom and stop turning back?"  
  
~*~  
  
I sat across from Ayako as she looked out the window with a faraway expression in her jewel green eyes. The steam coming out from the hot coffee made my view of her slender figure misty, creating a dreamy effect.  
  
She might be a dream, a rare beautiful dream I had after Tsukushi. I'm was afraid to reach for her, breaking the dream and get back to reality.  
  
I wanted to remember this dream and protect it. I wanted her to be happy, instead of crying.  
  
"Rui."  
  
Her voice tore my thoughts away as I faced her. Her facial expression was serious. She took a deep breath and opened her mouth to speak.  
  
"Long ago, there was a girl, tired of her family's fame and fortune. She had no freedom to live her own live, and the girl knew it too. But she broke her promise to obey her parents and fell in love with someone she shouldn't."  
  
I jerked my head up slight, surprised. She loved someone before? What was that fluttering emotion wrenching my heart?  
  
"The boy she fell in love with lived by himself. You may had thought that she fell in love with him because she wished to have the same freedom from her parents and have control of her life, but no."  
  
She paused. I held onto my coffee cup as I inspected her. The jade green eyes were clouding with tears.  
  
"She loved him dearly, out of true passion. They were happy together, enjoying every moment they shared. But all happiness came fast and short. The boy got caught in an accident, when he was going to deliver the flowers to his girlfriend, on Valentine's. The girl used all of her savings and efforts to save him, but all was lost. He went away from the girl eternally."  
  
"From that day onwards, the girl was afraid to love. Because the more she love, the more pain she'll feel when something happens."  
  
~*~  
  
I knew tears were falling. I didn't care. The painful memories came flooding back to me. Pictures of the happy moments I shared with Yukaze froze my mind.  
  
A gentle touch jerked me away from my thoughts. I looked up to see Rui drying my tears, his eyes sending gentle caress into my soul.  
  
"It's okay, Ayako. You don't need to be afraid of your own love."  
  
He smiled.  
  
"I've met this situation before, although my case was more fortunate. I use to love Shizuka, like a young bird, showering all of my love on her. She left me to Paris, and I knew I couldn't stop her. I've already lost her. Tsukushi, was the second to capture my heart."  
  
My eyes widen. Makino Tsukushi? Domyouji Tsukasa's wife?  
  
"I loved her, but she loved my best friend. All I could do was to stay with her whenever she felt sad, thinking that will bring her back to me. But her heart belongs to Tsukasa. On her wedding, I knew I lost another."  
  
~*~  
  
The memories and pain were still fresh in my heart. Her tears came flowing down as she quickly dried them up using the back of her hands. I replaced her hands and did the task myself.  
  
"If you want to cry out your pain, do it. I'll be here no matter what."  
  
I took her trembling frame into my arms as she released the sorrow she hid so well for the past few years.  
  
"Don't be afraid to love again." I whispered, trying to sooth her pain.  
  
"Because I know I won't lose you."  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: How was it? Good? Rubbish? Crap? Review plz! ^^V the rest of my fics will update soon, really! But for now, click the little button down dere would you? 


End file.
